


Saved the Date

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance is on a blind date in the café Keith works at, but his date never shows up. What happens next will warm your heart.





	Saved the Date

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the new chapter for my multichapter fic in the morning, but since I had finished that the previous night, I was in need of something I could write (because I am STILL stuck with literally everything, including things that don't involve writing like rl stuff)... so I was given a prompt again  
> It took me like 7 hours to write this 1.7k words drabble, so that's to show just how stuck I am OTL
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this

Keith thought it was going to be just a regular day at work, with nothing worthy of note to happen. That was before the cute guy with bronze skin and brunet hair walked in and seated himself at a nice table for two near the back, by the window. He immediately caught Keith’s interest—though Keith figured the guy probably was here on a date, judging by his smart, but casual outfit: a sky blue and white plaid shirt over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and an olive green scarf around his shoulders. In Keith’s humble opinion, whoever he was meeting was a damn lucky person.

Then again, Keith also considered himself lucky—he was currently the only waiter around for the late morning to mid-afternoon shift in _Marmora Café & Diner_, which means that he got a chance to talk to the guy, even if only to get his order and bring it to him. And with that, he walked over to do his job. Up close, he could see small freckles dusting the guy’s cheeks and nose, like powdered copper. Nice, thick eyelashes framed his impossibly royal blue eyes.

Keith was stunned. He had to compose himself. He cleared his throat. “Hello, what can I bring for you?”

The guy turned around. He shot a smile. “Oh, just some water for now. I’m a bit early for my date, and I don’t know when they’ll show up.”

Keith raised an eyebrow slightly, but nodded and noted the order down. “Sure, one water, coming up in a moment.” He caught the guy flashing another smile before leaving to the counter. He fetched a glass, putting it on a tray along with a small bottle of mineral water. He walked back over to the guy’s table, putting the glass on a coaster and the bottle next to it. “Call me over if there’s anything else you need,” he said.

“Sure thing, thanks, Keith,” the cute guy said.

Keith was about to ask how he knew his name until he remembered that, right, they had name tags so that customers were able to address them by name for a friendly atmosphere. Keith nodded and walked back over to the counter.

It was slow business this early afternoon, though there would probably be more as time went on, especially because it was a busy time for uni students (Keith knew all about that, too). This meant that there was plenty of opportunities for Keith to subtly watch him.

The guy looked cheerful, but he was bouncing his legs, one crossed over the other, and tapping his fingers on the tabletop. He also kept checking the time on his phone, sometimes tapping around on it, maybe posting on social media or texting a friend (or his date, perhaps). As time passed, Keith could see the cheer visibly draining from him, making way for a sort of defeated air.

Keith knew that he definitely wanted to see more of the bright grin—he didn’t like this sad expression.

At one point, Keith was called over to bring a fresh water for him.

“They’re late, huh?” Keith said. He had learned soon that this kind of small talk was typical in this place, even if he wasn’t quite used to it himself yet, at times.

The guy shrugged. “It’s the first time I’m set up for a blind date like this, I don’t even know who they are,” he said. “Maybe they know who I am and just don’t want to deal with that, or they’re caught in traffic, or I don’t know. Something.”

Keith could tell that he was trying to take it lightly, but not succeeding. “Well, if they’re bailing out on you, I think it’s their own fault. They’re missing out,” Keith said before he could catch himself. “Call me if there’s anything else you need.”

The guy blinked at him. “Oh, uh, sure. Thank you, Keith.”

Keith nodded and walked off to tend to the next customer. There was more traffic now.

By the time Keith’s shift ended, two hours have passed since the cute guy walked in and sat down. His face was utterly defeated by now, and Keith frowned. He really did not like this expression on the guy’s face. Originally, he had planned to go home and study for the rest of the afternoon, but now, he had a different idea.

He walked into the back of the café to get changed out of his uniform in the staff room. He passed by Hunk, one of the chefs, and nodded in greeting.

Hunk stopped him to ask: “Was there a customer with bronze skin, brown hair, average height, kind of lanky? Probably dressed in blue? Was he in the company of someone?”

“Yes,” Keith replied. “And no.”

Hunk muttered a curse under his breath. “That’s Lance, one of my friends,” he explained. “We helped set him up on a blind date here because he’s been a bit lonely recently but not really going out either, and we thought that might help. But looks like that failed, huh? “

So the cute guy’s name was Lance, huh? Keith nodded. “Yeah, he mentioned about the blind date. But don’t worry, I got it covered.”

“What do you—“

But he didn’t let Hunk finish, nor did he give an answer. After all, he had to be fast; who knew if Lance has left by now? Keith gave a wave as he continued to walk. Once in the staff changing rooms, he hurried to change back into his regular clothes. Keith was suddenly glad that he had decided to put a gray plaid shirt over his Owl City t-shirt. This way, he looked presentable for a spontaneous date like this, along with his black jeans and red converse, as well as his red and white leather jacket.

Once he made a stop at the bathroom and made sure that he was in a presentable state, Keith walked back into the main room of the café. He was relieved to see that Lance was still there. He walked up to the table once more and said: “Hey. Since your date never showed up, I’m your date now.”

Lance looked up, eyes widening and brows shooting up in surprise. “You—I—you don’t have to do that,” he stammered.

“But I want to,” Keith insisted. “And my shift is over now, so, perfect timing.”

“O-oh. Okay. Uh, have a seat, then,” Lance said lamely.

Keith chuckled. He pulled out the chair opposite Lance and sat down. “Did you decide on what you want to order already?”

“Oh, well, I was thinking maybe some cheesecake. And some milky coffee.”

Keith nodded. “Good choice. I’ll go for a sandwich, though. Didn’t have anything since breakfast.”

“Ah, makes sense, being at work and all.”

There was a pause in conversation as Keith called over for the waiter to order—a simple grilled cheese and coffee for himself, cheesecake and milky coffee for Lance.

“I could have ordered myself,” Lance said. He appeared flustered.

Keith smiled apologetically. “Maybe next time, if this date goes well.”

“Oh.” A pause. “The name’s Lance, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Lance.” Keith didn’t say that he already found out Lance’s name through Hunk.

“So… what made you decide to step in as my date now? It wasn’t just pity, was it?” Lance’s eyes narrowed.

Keith shook his head. “No. I’m interested in you. I mean it when I said that whoever it is that’s ditching you is really missing out.”

Lance blushed. “You’re really straightforward, huh.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No. I like it, actually.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to blush, the tiniest bit. So far, this didn’t seem to go so bad. Soon enough, their orders arrived, and they started to eat and drink, chatting about this and that.

Keith learned that Lance went to the same uni, but they had never met before, or not that Keith was aware of. They talked about books they liked, shows they were into, music they listened to, games they played. Keith loved watching Lance as he talked, loved how animated he was, using his entire body.

They had a good time. Keith probably had the most fun he had with someone in a while, especially considering it was an adorable guy he only met today. Sooner than Keith would like, they were done with their food and drinks.

“I really had a lot of fun!” Lance said. “I thought my day was ruined when I was stood up, but you made it all better. Actually, I thought you were pulling a prank on me because a hot guy sweeping in to be my date? What are the odds?”

Keith couldn’t believe his ears. A cute guy like Lance calling him hot? What were the odds, to put it in his words? Keith smiled. “My plan for the afternoon after getting home from work was to study, but I would pick a date with a cute guy like you over that anytime.”

“Aw damn, I’m sorry I took your study time away.”

“Like I said, I would do this anytime, sweep in to save your day. I had a lot of fun, too.”

When it came time for paying, Lance wanted to pull out his wallet, but Keith stopped him. “I’ll take care of that.”

“But—then how am I going to make up for the lost tip for you serving me earlier?”

“That’s fine. You can make up for it in some other way, some time.”

Lance blushed and pouted, but he said: “Okay. Next time, then.” When they finally left and were about to part ways, Lance stopped him. “Wait, let me give you my number!” he said. “That way we can meet again.”

Keith watched as Lance pulled out a slip of paper and a pen, scribbling his number on it, then handing it to Keith with a smile. Keith smiled back. “I’ll give you a text later so you can save mine, too,” he said.

“Great!” Lance beamed. “See you, then!”

Keith waved and watched him go. He was in great spirits as he walked home. Overall, today was a real success to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble deciding what kind of shirt Keith is wearing, because everything I could think of was already done in one of my other fics (posted already or still upcoming). In the end I went for Owl City because I'm Owl City trash. It would've been either that or a BNHA fanshirt (though I'm not caught up with that show, I like it a lot and it was the thing I watched last summer before I got into Voltron aka Klance ahaha)  
> For the café name I went with Marmora because why not? It's always Castle of Lions or Altea or Voltron themed, so I wanted to shake things up a bit idk
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
